Love of Two Pasts
by Happymystery12
Summary: Amy goes on a website and meets Inuyasha. SONIC CHARACTERS ARE HUMAN IN THIS FANFIC! Rated just in case. I put Kagome in as a major character because she ends up a big part of the story.
1. The Start

Amy was bored, so she went searching on the Internet. It had been 3 years since she gave up on Sonic. She was really bored without him around. She found a website that had a chat room. She read the description and clicked on it.

She found out it was a website she had made an account on when she was still chasing Sonic. She entered her Username and Password and looked in the 'Does Anyone Wanna Chat?' Mailbox the website had, and found a mail that had a flashing red heart next to the words: HANYOU_16 WANTS 2 CHAT, ROSE_2_U!

She clicked on the letter and read what the person had written. She clicked on the link 'THIS MEMBER'S ONLINE!' and began to chat with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED ON

Hanyou_16: Hello.

Rose_2_u: Are you the one that sent me the message???

Hanyou_16: Yeah…

Rose_2_u: Could you… send me a picture of you???

Hanyou_16: Um, ok. Only if you do!

Rose_2_u: Ok!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy looked through her pictures and found the perfect one. She posted it as a response in the chat room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanyou_16: You're cute…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy she was talking to sent a picture as a response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose_2_u: YOU'RE SO CUTE!

Hanyou_16: Th-thanks. Um…

Rose_2_u: Yes?

Hanyou_16: Never mind. It's nothing…

Rose_2_u: Ok, then… By the way, my name's Amy!

Hanyou_16: I'm Inuyasha.

Rose_2_u: That's a strange name, but it's cool!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amy, it's time for supper!" Amy's mom yelled from the level below.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose_2_u: Well, mom's calling. Gtg.

Hanyou_16: Ok. Bye…

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED OUT

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy sat down at the table in front of a plate of mushrooms. Her family had so much food all the time that each person could have whatever they wanted. Amy loved mushrooms.

"Amy, after supper," her mom told her, "I need to talk to you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After supper, Amy walked into the living room with her mom. When they sat down, Amy asked what was up.

"Well," Amy's mother explained, "My friend InuTaisho is bringing his son because his other son is abusive. The boy's name is Inuyasha. His half-brother's name is Sesshomaru."

Amy interrupted, asking, "Why is Inuyasha coming here? Why can't he stay with his dad or mom?"

Her mother continued, "Well, Sesshomaru was in prison and is on parole. He was imprisoned for murder… of Inuyasha's mother."

Amy gasped. _Poor Inuyasha… _she thought, _wonder how he seems so happy…_

A couple days later, InuTaisho and Inuyasha showed up. "I'm sorry this came up so suddenly, Selena, but maybe staying here will help Inuyasha cope with his mother's death."

Inuyasha seemed really sad. Amy lit up and asked the two adults, "May I show Inuyasha around?"

The adults nodded. Amy showed Inuyasha around. When they reached the guest room, Amy asked if he wanted to stay there or in her room. He simply said, "Your room."

They smiled at each other. _Inuyasha… _Amy thought as she gazed into his golden eyes, _I think I… love you…_

_Amy, I…_Inuyasha thought, _I can't help but think I love you…_

At dinner, Amy talked to Inuyasha about what he liked, and he asked the same questions, and they found out they had a lot in common.

After dinner, they kept talking. They soon started playing SSBB on Amy's Wii. Inuyasha had hacked the system and put in another 'Mii' slot and a way they could both make a Mii at the same time.

They put certain abilities in each Mii. Inuyasha's had all his abilities. Amy's had Sonic's speed and a mess of attacks for her PikoPiko hammer.

They played for a couple hours before they went to bed. Inuyasha slept on the guest bed in Amy's big room. _By now, _Amy thought, seeing Inuyasha already asleep, _InuTaisho's probably left. _Her thoughts instantly changed. _He looks so... beautiful... while he's sleeping. _Her thoughts again changed. _I feel so sorry for him... he lost his mom... to his brother... I'm surprised he hasn't been mean, or scared. _Amy fell asleep thinking about Inuyasha,

**INUYASHA'S DREAM**

"_Sesshomaru???"_

_Inuyasha watched that night as it happened._

_Sesshomaru slashed Inuyasha's mother._

"_MOMMY!!!"_

_Little Inuyasha ran over to his mother, crying._

"_Inu...ya...sha... I won't... live..."_

_His mother died in front of him._

_InuTaisho ran to the room and saw Inuyasha's mother dead-- and smelling HER blood on Sesshomaru._

_He called the police and Sesshomaru was arrested..._

"Ah!" Inuyasha screamed, suddenly awake, and looking around.

Amy woke up and said, "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha was shaking violently as Amy got up and walked over to him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and asked him to tell her what was wrong.

Inuyasha tried to calm down as he told her what was wrong.

"Ok. Ok. It happened about 9 years ago, and I still remember it perfectly. I still remember Mom's death. Sesshomaru's arrest." Tears streamed down his face as he continued explaining. "I screamed 'MOMMY'. That woke up my dad. He came into the room and saw. He called the--" He couldn't continue, trying to hold back from crying was killing him, so he didn't resist anymore.

Amy finished for him. "--He called the police and they arrested Sesshomaru, and carried your dead mother away, you could see your dad crying. That made you even sadder."

Inuyasha asked, "How... did you... know?"

Amy smiled and replied, "'The eyes are the window to the soul.'"

Inuyasha smiled back. His golden eyes were now lined with crimson, but they didn't care. After a couple minutes, they both went back to bed, as if nothing happened.

The next morning, they woke up about the same time, and went over to the Wii.

Inuyasha still remembered how kind Amy had been to him. He smiled. "Thanks," he told Amy.

"Huh? For what?" Amy asked back.

"You let me pour my heart out. You knew something was wrong immediately. You asked. I am thankful that you let me tell you, instead of keeping it bottled up, like I have been for 9 years... Now I think I can cope with the fact and move on." He closed his eyes as Amy wrapped her arm around his shoulders like she had the night before.

A little while later, Amy's parents were up. Now Amy and Inuyasha were playing SSBB and laughing because they were kicking their opponents' butts.

After a few rounds, they told their opponents that they had to quit for a while.

At breakfast, it was usually silent, but Inuyasha and Amy talked to each other the whole time.

_Inuyasha... I've gotten closer to you... _Amy thought as they walked back up to Amy's room, _I love you..._

_Amy... We've already gotten so close, I feel... _Inuyasha thought, _love... for you..._

When they got back up to Amy's room, they closed the door, like they always did. But this time was different.

They met each other's eyes and hugged. Before the two realized it, they were kissing, and really happy. When they finally realized that they were kissing, they pulled away from each other, blushing.

The rest of the day they spent pondering about what they did. Was it an accident? Or were they MEANT to be together.

The next day, Amy awoke to the familiar voice, "You've got mail."

She pulled herself out of bed and went to see who e-mailed her. She looked at the address and realized, _Sonic..._

She read what the e-mail said. _Oh, crap, crap, CRAP... _she thought, _Sonic's coming today... but..._ She looked over at Inuyasha, _Does he know about Inuyasha?_

Her VidChat went off.

WAY_FAST_27 HAS LOGGED ON

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Way_Fast_27: Amy? Are you there?

Rose_2_u: Y-yeah... Sonic...

Way_Fast_27: Did you get my E-mail?

Rose_2_u: -nods-

Way_Fast_27: You exited?

Rose_2_u: Y... yeah... um... I gotta go...

ROSE_2_U HAS LOGGED OFF

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha woke up after that and smiled. "Amy," he said softly.

Amy turned to the sound of his voice and smiled back.


	2. The Scare and Justice

Sonic wanted to come over to Amy's for about a week, and Amy's mom already agreed. Amy HAD to break it to Inuyasha SOMEHOW...

"Inuyasha," she said, finding a way to tell him.

"Yes, Amy?" he asked her.

"Um, someone that I've known for 7 years is coming over. I'm guessing he always loved me, and just ran away from me to keep anyone from finding out. About 3 years ago... I stopped chasing him, and HE started chasing after me. I remembered the website I found you on, but I was always too chicken to check... But he's coming over, and he gets EXTREMELY jealous. Now I'm wondering if he'll be angry or not about you staying here..." She thought for a minute, and then lightened up. "Maybe I can just tell him the situation! That might work!"

Inuyasha hesitantly nodded at the idea. _Crap, if who she's describing REALLY loves her... _Inuyasha thought while nodding, _then I might have a BIG problem on my hands..._

A couple hours later, Sonic arrived. _Man... _Amy thought, making her bed, _couldn't he have waited a little longer...?_

Amy's mom opened the door. "Sonic, hello! Handsome as ever, I see," she told him.

"Hi Mrs. Rose! Is Amy here?" he asked her.

Mrs. Rose replied, "Of course! She's in her room."

Sonic walked up the stairs to Amy's room. Inuyasha was on his bed reading a game-instruction book. "Hey Amy!" he heard. His head shot up to see a boy with spiky blue hair. _That must be Sonic... _he thought, putting the book down.

"Hi Sonic," Amy said, looking over to him from her bed.

"Who..." Sonic started, pointing at Inuyasha.

Amy replied, "His name's Inuyasha. He's staying here because his brother's on parole and their dad is still edgy about keeping them together after what happened 9 years ago."

Sonic said, "Oh... I didn't know." He looked over at Inuyasha. "Just don't get any ideas..." he told Inuyasha, suddenly angry.

Amy began looking for something under her bed, saying. "Ah, ah, ah, Sonic! We can't let that happen..." She came back out, a hammer in hand, "... can we?"

Sonic started to back away, saying, "Whoa, whoa Amy! Put that old thing away!"

Amy tossed it aside, then said, "Well, don't be mean to my guest, then."

Inuyasha stared as they started arguing and thought, _No wonder she hates him..._

Sonic stayed in the guest room. Inuyasha already couldn't stand him.

Amy didn't mind the rivalry. All she had to do was keep them apart. At least it seemed like an easy task.

They both offered to go with her when she wanted to stroll around the neighborhood. That always sparked an argument. Amy had to knock some sense into them.

They offered to help her with her homework, which ALSO sparked an argument. Again Amy had to knock some sense into the boys.

A couple days after Sonic came, their friend Miles came over to see Amy. Amy eagerly ran to the door, dragging Sonic and his stuff with her. "Hi Tails!" she told him, eager to get Sonic OUT of the house, "Um, do you mind taking Sonic? Please?"

Tails said, "Uh, sure."

Amy shoved Sonic out the door, told Tails thank you, and slammed the door. She ran back up stairs, relieved that they wouldn't argue anymore.

"What happened to blue-boy?" Inuyasha grumpily asked Amy.

"Gone." Amy replied, suddenly really cheery.

"Thank you," Inuyasha replied, relieved.

Amy smiled at him, then asked, "Wanna play?" holding the box for Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games.

Inuyasha shrugged and grabbed the second controller. Inuyasha beat Amy in all the mini-games.

They always had fun together. They smiled when they finished, and Inuyasha walked downstairs to get something to drink. When Amy knew he was out of hearing range, she said to herself, "I love you... Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha knew he loved her. But he didn't know if she thought the same. _Amy... _he thought, then accidentally said, "I love you, Amy..."

He blushed, but it went away when Amy's mother called him. He ran over to her and asked, "Yes?"

Amy's mother told him, "A letter arrived for you. It doesn't have a return address, but maybe you can guess who it is after reading the letter."

Inuyasha took the letter and headed back up to Amy's room, water bottle in hand.

When he opened the door, Amy looked up from the book she was reading. "Hi, Inuyasha," she said, "Who's that from?" Her attention turned to the letter.

Inuyasha replied, "I dunno. I was just about to read it."

Amy asked him, "Can I read it with you?" Inuyasha nodded.

They opened the letter and began to read its contents.

_Inuyasha,_

_I hope you didn't miss me too bad. I'm coming to visit you soon. Hope you and your little friend are ready. See you soon..._

_SESSHOMARU_

"N...no..." Inuyasha said, shaking madly, "H-he found me... and wants to get you involved... I... I can't let him!"

Amy's mother heard Inuyasha say, "I can't let him!" and went upstairs to check on them. Inuyasha was still shaking madly, and the letter was on his bed. Amy's mom picked it up, quickly read it, and dropped it. She ran over to Amy's computer desk and grabbed the home phone in Amy's room. "What are you doing, mom?" Amy said, trying to keep her fear in.

Amy's mother replied, "I'm calling InuTaisho to check if he's ok..." and dialed the number.

Sesshomaru answered, and said, "You are probably calling to see if InuTaisho is alright. Hand the phone to Inuyasha."

Amy's mother handed the phone to Inuyasha, but not before putting it on speaker.

Sesshomaru continued, "Inuyasha, InuTaisho has met the same fate as your dear mother. If you do not want the same fate, you must do what I say. You must not call the police, for starters. I will call again in exactly 2 hours to give you your next instructions. Until then, brother, I bid you farewell..." The two hung up.

Inuyasha dropped the phone. Amy snatched it in the air before it hit the bed. "We HAVE to call the police, Inuyasha!" she told him.

Inuyasha kept shaking and nodded. They dialed 9-1-1 and waited. Soon an operator answered, saying, "9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

Amy answered, "My friend is staying with us because his brother is on parole, and his father was edgy about them being around each other."

The operator asked, "How was your friend's brother put in prison?"

Amy answered, "He killed my friend's mother."

The operator asked, "How long has it been from the incident to now?"

Amy answered, "9 years."

The operator asked, "What is your emergency?"

Amy told her with much hesitation, "He broke his parole and killed their father."

The operator replied, "Address, please." Amy gave them Inuyasha's address. The operator told them, "We will send officers to the location immediately."

A couple days later, they showed Sesshomaru's final trial on the news. "We, the people of the jury, find the defendant... guilty of all charges."

The judge asked, "What will be the charge be?"

The man that spoke replied, "Execution, your honor."

Amy and Inuyasha cheered. Inuyasha stopped suddenly. "But now..." he said.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Amy asked.

Inuyasha explained, "I'm an orphan now... Where will I go...?"

Amy face suddenly turned really happy and she asked her mom, "Can we adopt him, Mom?"

Amy's mom said, "Sure! We will have to wait a year for the adoption to be finalized, but--"

Amy and Inuyasha yelled, "That's ok!"


	3. Lunch, 2 Fights, and a Call

It had been about a week since Sesshomaru died, and Inuyasha to visit his parents' graves. Amy was really bored, so she decided to sing and put a video on YouTube.

She turned on the camera and said, "What I am singing is true...

_Woke up this morning, just sat in my bed,_

_8 am, first thing in my head_

_Is a certain someone_

_Who's always on my mind._

_He treats me like a lady in every way._

_His smile warms me_

_Throughout the day._

_Should I tell him "I love you"?_

_Wish I knew what to say..._

__CHORUS__

_Could this be love that I feel?_

_So strong so deep and so real..._

_If I lost you, would I ever heal?_

_Could this be love that I feel? (repeat chorus)_

_The way he looks_

_So deep in my eyes_

_Our hearts are so warm,_

_I just wanna cry._

_Then he's so hardworking_

_He wants to be someone._

_Should I tell him_

_That "I love you"?_

_What if he doesn't_

_Say it too..._

_I'm getting so nervous,_

_What should I do?_

_(REPEAT CHORUS X2)_

_Will this be my turn?_

_2 hearts beating together as one._

_No more loneliness._

_Only love, laughter, and fun._

_(REPEAT CHORUS X2)_

_Could this be love that I feel?"_

Amy turned off the camera and started to upload the video to YouTube.

He didn't notice Inuyasha walk in. "Hey," he said, putting his hat on his bed.

Amy looked up from the computer and told him, "Hi, Inuyasha," then went back to what she was doing.

Soon she left the room. He wondered what she was doing. He got on and watched the video.

When he heard her walking up the stairs, he had finished watching the video and put it to as if it had not been touched after she left the room. When Amy came back in, he was reading a book.

She shrugged and went back on. Inuyasha left the room and went into the backyard. The song Amy sang on the video rang through his head over and over again as he walked through the backyard. He sat down about a half hour after he started walking. Amy sang that song on the video again and he sang along to himself, changing the words to be a boy's point of view. He was so enveloped in happiness that he didn't notice when she stopped and went to the window to see who was singing with her. When she saw him singing, she thought, _He has such a beautiful voice. _She smiled, then went away from her window, and looked at her clock. _11:00... time for bed, _she thought, and started toward the window. She stopped at the window, wanted to yell to him, but didn't. _He's so happy... he'll come in when he's finished. Night Inuyasha._

About midnight, Inuyasha realized it was late at night and decided to go back in. Everyone was asleep, and he didn't want to wake anyone up, so he thought, _Wait a minute. I'm a hanyou! I can climb through the window! ... I think...?_

He jumped up to Amy's window. She had left it open, so he gently stepped in. He tiptoed over to his bed, and went to bed, listening to the song Amy was singing as it played on her CD player on repeat.

The next morning, Kagome woke up at 8. The song she had sung the night before was still on repeat. It started over and she sang along, thinking of what she was singing. After she finished, she went downstairs and began making herself breakfast.

Inuyasha woke up about nine. He looked over to Amy's bed, which was empty. _She must be awake... _he thought as he got up and went downstairs.

The smell of food cooking made him feel hungry. He was never hungry in the mornings unless he smelled food cooking.

Amy laughed when she saw him drooling happily. She threw a towel at his face and that stopped him. "Ok, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," she told him.

He nodded and went into the living room. He picked up a book up and read the cover, _500 Years: InuTaisho_. Inuyasha stared at the book in shock. The _500 Years _series had a book on the life of his father! It had been written a month before his death. _Dad... had an autobiography... _Inuyasha thought, _But why is it in the _500 Years _series? _He read the dedication.

_This is dedicated to my son Inuyasha, whom sadly lost his mother to his half-brother, Sesshomaru... INUTAISHO_

Inuyasha couldn't believe what his father wrote. Amy's mother came in the living room to see Inuyasha staring at the book. She sat next to him and said, "Your father left you this book. Only copy of this one. They might make more..." She reached in and opened it to the title page, "but this is the ONLY copy that has InuTaisho's signature on it."

Inuyasha smiled. He knew his father loved him. "I'll read it later," he told Amy's mom. She nodded and went into the kitchen. Inuyasha went to put the book in his memories drawer, along with his mom's necklace she left him, and the picture of Amy he printed out when he got it as a message from Amy.

As they ate, Inuyasha was silent. _That's weird... _Amy thought _He's usually the one to spark a conversation... Wonder what's up with him..._

Inuyasha finished and went back up to his and Amy's room. Amy finished shortly after and followed.

When she got up there, she saw Inuyasha smiling as he looked at a book. She went in and asked him what it was. "It's my dad's autobiography," Inuyasha answered as he opened the book to the dedication page, "Look. He dedicated it to me. And..." He turned it back to the title page, "It's got his signature. I'll never lose it. This is the only copy with his signature. And also..." He put the book down and went to his dresser and gently took out his mother's necklace, "Mom left this for me. The necklace she always wore. The paramedics gave it to Dad... and he passed it to me. I knew I had to keep it. I've kept it for all these nine years..." He put the necklace back and went back to Amy and his book, "And now I have a memento of Dad."

Amy could see tears start to well up in his eyes, so she changed the subject, "Well, school starts tomorrow. We should get ready."

Inuyasha nodded. They began to get ready.

The next day, Amy got Inuyasha up at 5:45 that morning. They got ready and walked to school together. Amy had a long shirt and black leggings for her outfit. Inuyasha wore a grey shirt, black jacket, and blue jeans.

When they got to the high school, they went into their locker rooms to get instructions from their locker room supervisors on locker procedures. That day they had free day for Gym.

They then got their schedules. They discovered they had all their classes and lunch together-- and with SONIC. Lunch seemed to come in no time. At lunch, Sonic asked Amy, "Hey, wanna eat lunch with me, Amy?"

Amy kindly told him, "No, thank you for offering, though."

She and Inuyasha began to walk away, and Sonic grabbed Amy's wrist. "Sonic, what the--"

Sonic cut her off, saying, "Amy, c'mon!"

Amy yelled, "NO!" and tried to get out of his grip. He only tightened his grip, telling her, "Don't you love me anymore, Ames?"

Amy yelled at him, "No, I stopped loving you 3 years ago! I even TOLD you that when I gave up! Now let me go!"

Sonic sighed and said, "Come on Amy." He began to drag her away. Amy tried to break away, but Sonic just kept tightening his grip on her wrist. After a few minutes of this, Amy told him, "Sonic-- ow!-- stop! You're hurting my arm!"

Sonic ignored her. She thought for a minute, then yelled, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha jumped in front of Sonic and growled, "Let... her... go!"

Sonic just tightened his grip on Amy's wrist and said, "No. She's eating lunch with ME, mutt!"

Inuyasha raised his voice as he said, "It's not YOUR choice to make. It's HERS!"

Sonic tightened his grip on Amy's wrist again, and it was so hard, she lost all circulation to her hand. It started to turn blue.

Sonic punched Inuyasha so hard, it knocked him out. "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amy screamed, struggling to get free. She tried for a minute, then squeezed Sonic's wrist-- the one that he was holding Amy with. He released his grip. She ran over to Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. She slipped the circulation-less hand under his arms, and the other hand under his knees. When Sonic tried to make her drop Inuyasha, Amy kicked Sonic and ran to the nurse's office. Sonic followed close behind, and trying to keep Inuyasha from getting anymore hurt than he was, she sped up.

When she made it to the nurse's office, she told the nurse what happened immediately. The nurse nodded and said, "Amy, just put him on that couch for now." She put him on a couch the nurse had in her office and went to talk to her.

Amy told her, "My friend and I were going to get lunch and my ex came up and asked me if I wanted to eat lunch with him. I kindly refused, and he grabbed my wrist and when I tried to break away, he tightened his grip. He cut off all circulation to my hand. I can't move it right now. I told him I didn't want to, and he told me, 'Don't you love me anymore, Ames?'. I told him I didn't and Inuyasha tried to help, but he got hit and knocked out, as you can see. Sonic didn't let me go, so I squeezed his wrist until he let me go, and I brought him here."

The nurse recorded that and asked, "I'll call his house and tell--"

Amy told her, "Inuyasha's dad... was recently killed by his half-brother. His mom died nine years ago of the same fate. Call my house, instead. We're going to adopt him, anyway."

The nurse nodded as she took out Amy's emergency card.

When Amy's mother answered, the nurse reported what happened, "Hello, Mrs. Rose. Inuyasha was knocked out. He apparently got into a fight. Amy lost feeling in her hand. Could you come pick them up?"

Amy's mother responded, "Of course I can."

A few minutes later, Amy's mother was there to pick the two up. Sonic had been called up to the office. As Amy left with Inuyasha in her arms, Sonic told her, "I will not give up, Amy Rose! I swear!"

At home, Amy put Inuyasha in his bed and went to sit on her own. When she heard Inuyasha waking up about an hour later, she looked up from the book she was reading. Inuyasha had his eyes open. He looked over at Amy and asked, "Amy... what happened...?"

Amy looked at him and said, "Sonic hit you and knocked you out. Do you feel ok?"

Inuyasha answered, "Y...yeah. But... what about... your hand...? It's pale..."

Amy smiled warmly and said, "It's ok. At least I can move it again."

Inuyasha nodded and got up. "Hey, Inuyasha," Amy started.

Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to face Amy. "Yeah, Amy?"

Amy blushed as she said, "I'm sorry I got you involved in that..."

Inuyasha looked at her with a hurt, concerned expression and said, "I was involved from the start of that."

Amy turned away and said, "Well..."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "I almost forgot. Thanks for helping me."

Amy turned back around and gazed into his golden eyes. She smiled and said as she blushed, "You're very welcome."

They hugged. When they broke the embrace Amy went downstairs. Inuyasha thought, _Wow, she saved me when she was the one that needed saving. I can't help but think I saw her before I met her on that website, though... why do I have this feeling...?_

Amy was downstairs practicing for the upcoming talent show. She had already picked the right song. She wanted to ask Inuyasha to sing it with her, he would just have one part.

She hesitantly went back up to ask him.

"Inuyasha," she asked as she walked into the room and toward him, "Um... do you... want to... per--"

Inuyasha cut her off, saying, "Do you want me to perform in the talent show with you?"

Amy nodded, blushing. Inuyasha laughed a little as he saw how cute she looked.

They started to practice the song Amy wanted to do: Love Song by Taylor Swift.

Amy told Inuyasha his part. He sang it with a little difficulty:

"_Marry me Juliet,_

_You never have to be alone._

_I love you_

_And that's all I know!_

_I talked to your dad._

_You'll pick out a white dress._

_It's a love story..._

_Baby, just say YES."_

Amy smiled at how well he was doing. She started to teach him his choreography, which was pretty simple. They practiced for hours.

The next day, they told Amy's mom that they'll be walking home after the talent show auditions. They stayed that day and got a good review. But with so many good choices, including SONIC, Amy and Inuyasha knew that there was a slim chance they would be picked.

A week later, they looked at the results. Inuyasha jumped for joy and hugged when they saw that they had been chosen.

Sonic came up behind them and saw them hugging. He growled, "Hey, mutt. Get your claws OFF MY GIRL."

Inuyasha broke the hug and turned to face Sonic. "You know she doesn't like you, blue-boy! Back off."

Sonic's voice rose. He yelled, "What if I don't want to, MUTT?!"

Inuyasha's voice rose as well. "You wanna start something, punk?!"

Sonic smiled evilly as he stepped back, saying, "Gladly."

The boys started to charge at each other, but skidded to a stop when someone jumped in between them. "STOP!" It was Amy. She was turned toward Sonic.

"Amy, get outta the way!" Sonic yelled.

Amy yelled back, "No!"

Sonic pushed her out of the way and threw a punch toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't get hit, though. AMY did.

Amy fell to the ground. Sonic dropped to his knees by her. She looked at him with dark eyes, saying, "Get away from me... NOW."

Sonic shook his head, saying, "No, Amy. I wanna help."

Amy raised her voice, and it was a dark, angry voice. "No, not after what you did to me and Inuyasha."

Sonic stroked her pink hair, trying to persuade her to let him help, but she kept refusing. After a few minutes, Inuyasha growled, "She doesn't want you to help, punk. Go away."

Sonic glared at Inuyasha. "Shut up!" he growled, then turned back to Amy. "Are you alright, Amy?" Sonic asked her.

Amy simply said, "Get... away... now!"

Sonic understood the message and back off a little. Inuyasha knelt down next to Amy and gently helped her up. They walked away, leaving Sonic.

That night, the phone rang. Amy checked to see who it was. _Sonic..._ she thought, _stupid. He just can't get the message, can he?_

Amy ignored the phone call. When the voicemail receiver went off, Sonic left Amy a message.

"_**Amy? You there? Why won't you answer? I wanna say sorry for today, even if you don't believe it... Well, I gotta go. See ya Monday."**_

Amy stared at the receiver in shock and disbelief. She couldn't believe Sonic would STILL try, after all the times she said no.

Inuyasha walked upstairs. He looked over at the receiver and pressed the DELETE button. "Don't let him get to you," he told her, "Just stay by me. I won't let him hurt you."

Amy smiled. She knew she could count on Inuyasha, no matter what.

The next night was the talent show. Amy had two acts, one dedicated to Sonic.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry. I'll make the next chapter better! Promise!**


	4. The Talent Show and the New Moon

LAST TIME:

_The next night was the talent show. Amy had two acts, one dedicated to Sonic._

NOW...

The next day, Amy rehearsed at lunch with Inuyasha. They had it perfect, but they just wanted to make sure they had it right. Amy kept her second act from Inuyasha.

That night, Amy came in a pair of pajamas. Inuyasha looked at her with a puzzled look. She smiled and replied, "You'll see why."

The announcer then said, "And now, the opening act: Amy Rose singing SINCE YOU BEEN GONE."

Amy went out.

After her, it was Sonic. She hated him, and she didn't care about what he had to say.

After a few more acts, it was Intermission. The people that performed already had a chance to sit on the floor in the front to watch. Amy got into the dress she had for Love Story. Inuyasha saw her when she was finished dressing and thought, _Amy looks amazing..._

They went on.

Sonic hated it. He couldn't stand to see Amy with Inuyasha. After the last act, the judges had 10 minutes to decide places. The head judge went up on stage when the ten minutes were up and announced 1st place.

"In 1ST place... Amy Rose- Since You Been Gone and Amy Rose and Inuyasha Takashi- Love Story."

Amy and Inuyasha cheered. Sonic glared at them. He couldn't stand to see Amy and Inuyasha together.

When they got home, Amy and Inuyasha told Amy's mom about it. Amy's mom said when they finished, "Congrats, you two! They said there was two first places, huh, and Amy was in both acts?"

Amy replied, "Yup!"

Amy's mom told them, "Well, on Monday they'll put up the results."

Amy and Inuyasha shrugged and went upstairs. Amy couldn't help but think about Sonic. _... Crap, _she thought, _am I starting to fall for him again??? No... I can't... I just can't..._

Amy felt arms wrap around her shoulders and smiled. She looked behind herself and saw Inuyasha smiling softly at her. She smiled back.

When they got to Amy's room, they realized it was late and went to bed.

No one knew, but someone had followed them home. _Great... _the person thought, _she's with that MUTT again... how can I pull them apart...?_

The person gently and quietly climbed up to Amy's window. _Wait a minute..._ the person told them self, _that MUTT is a hanyou... he might catch my scent... hmmm..._

The person left. _I'll see the two on Monday anyway. I'll try then..._

The next morning was a lazy morning for Amy and Inuyasha. They ate breakfast downstairs then went for a walk to the park. Sonic was there. Amy tensed, and Inuyasha calmed her. They went over to the vending machine and got a medium-sized bag of chips to share. When Inuyasha left for a few minutes, Sonic saw a chance. He went over and grabbed Amy's arm, then started to drag her away. "Inuyasha!!!" Amy yelled. Inuyasha was back and heard her. He began to run after Sonic, who now was carrying Amy in his arms bridal-style.

Inuyasha went as fast as he could and soon caught up to Sonic. Amy broke away from Sonic and tackled Inuyasha. (she meant to hug him... *-.-;)

Sonic ran off before Inuyasha could beat him up. Amy and Inuyasha walked home after that incident.

_Man, Sonic, give it a break! _Amy thought as they walked. She couldn't stand him pulling stunts like that.

Inuyasha looked over at angry Amy. "Amy..." he asked, "what's wrong?"

Amy blushed. "Sonic..." she told him.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. _Amy just looks so cute when she blushes... _he thought.

Amy shook her head and stopped blushing. She couldn't help but hug Inuyasha "Thanks for saving me," she told him.

Inuyasha hugged back and said, "You're welcome. To me, it may... just be a reflex now..."

Inuyasha smelled something and turned around. A girl with dark black hair and chocolate-colored eyes was behind the two-- and she had an arrow aimed.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha said, staring at the tip of the arrow.

The girl he called Kagome yelled back, "Sit, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha slammed to the ground and Kagome fired her arrow at Amy. Kagome kept saying "Sit" as the arrow headed for Amy. Amy closed her eyes and thought, _This is it..._

Someone grabbed the arrow out of the air just before it hit Amy. "Huh?" Amy said, opening her eyes and looking up. A demon was standing in front of her, arrow in hand. "Kagome, what are you doing?" the demon asked.

Kagome looked at the demon with wide, confused eyes. "Uh..." she told him, "H-hi Koga... I..."

The demon, who Kagome called Koga, walked up to her. He was a little upset.

Amy stared at the two. Inuyasha looked at them from the him-shaped hole in the ground. "Koga..." he growled.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Amy asked.

Inuyasha snapped out of it and turned to Amy. "Koga is Kagome's boyfriend. He and I used to fight over her all the time."

"So..." Amy asked, "do you like her?"

Inuyasha shook his head as he said, "No, not anymore. We had a huge fight and she cheated on me with him."

Amy helped Inuyasha up, and they left.

That night, they did not acknowledge the incident.

They decided to watch something on TV. Amy turned it to Comedy Central, and her favorite comedy, Jeff Dunham, was on. Inuyasha looked at Amy, puzzled.

They watched it. Inuyasha thought it was pretty funny. When the special was on Peanut, Amy beamed with joy. "Funniest one, next to Jose Jalapeño... on a steek!"

One of her favorite Peanut jokes was "Sa-na-ta A-na, Sa-na-ta A-na, Sa-na-ta oyaaoyaaoya!"

Starting when Jose Jalapeno was over, Inuyasha's favorite puppets were Peanut and Jose.

The next day, Inuyasha and Amy walked to school talkin n quoting Jeff Dunham jokes.

"Je-fa-fa... DunHAM... dot COM."

"I'll turn your butt into guacamole!"

"I'll stir you with your own stick!"

"This is the way we stir the guac, stir the guac, stir the guac! Ole!"

When they got to Gym, Amy noticed something about Inuyasha she hadn't before. He was fast. DEMON fast.

The only one in the group that could match up to Inuyasha was KOGA. Amy couldn't help but feel curious. _Inuyasha's as fast as Koga, a demon... _she thought, _does that mean INUYASHA is a demon a well???_

Amy wanted to ask Inuyasha, but she couldn't at school. She just couldn't. So she decided to ask while they walked home.

When they got a few minutes away from the school, Amy asked, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked over at her. "Huh?"

Amy asked, "Why are you as fast as Koga? Are you... a... demon?"

Inuyasha looked away as if to look where he was going, and began to explain.

"Well... I don't really know how to tell you other than sort of..."

Amy looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean 'sort of'?" she asked in a curious tone.

Inuyasha sighed and continued. "I'm a hanyou-- a half demon. I hoped you would never find out. But I guess it couldn't be helped... My mom was a human and my dad was a demon. You'll see the effects being a hanyou has on my demonic power tonight-- the new moon."

Amy looked at him, puzzled, but decided to wait.

That night, Amy woke up and saw a black-haired boy in place of Inuyasha. "Who... are you? Where's Inuyasha?!" she told the strange boy. The boy turned around. Amy saw his eyes, Inuyasha's eyes. She got up and slowly walked over to the boy. She sat on Inuyasha's bed and said, "Inuyasha? Is that YOU?"

The boy smiled and nodded.

"Glad you recognize me, Amy."

Amy nodded. She was amazed she could see it was Inuyasha. Inuyasha's face suddenly dropped.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

Inuyasha hesitantly replied. "You can't tell ANYONE about what happens to me on the new moon! If Koga or Sonic found out... They could use it against me... I CAN'T let that happen..."

Inuyasha felt Amy wrap her arms around him "Don't worry..." she assured him, "I won't tell..." And with that, she fell asleep hugging him. Inuyasha picked her up and put her in her bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well, short chapter, but who cares? Well, it's short for me. I can't think straight right now. The weekend has been kinda heckish for me and I have school tomorrow, so I ran out of ideas...

1/11/09


End file.
